A Miracle Night
by illutia mist
Summary: Tonight is Christmas Eve. Mikan hasn't found any present for Natsume. Besides, she can't find him. What will Mikan give to Natsume? Can she find where he is? First fanfic! Hope you like it! Merry Christmas!


**Hello Everyone!! This is my first fanfic. I made this fanfic to celebrate Christmas. ONESHOT and long. Before, I want to say sorry if there's so much grammatical error. I rarely use English and I suck at grammar, so sorry!! Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters!!**

It had been six years since Mikan came to the Alice Academy. And today was December 24th, which meant tonight was Christmas Eve.

This year, the Christmas party would be held at the school's field.

-x-

Mikan woke up in the morning BEFORE THE ALARM RANG. Read the capital words, BEFORE THE ALARM RANG. This was a rare occasion because she always woke up late.

Today was different.

She was so excited because there would be a Christmas party at the academy tonight.

Since yesterday, all of the students and teachers had been busy preparing things to welcome Christmas. It was almost finished, so maybe there were still a few students and teachers who looked busy.

Mikan took a bath and got dressed. She went out from her room and locked it before she went to the cafeteria to have her breakfast. When she had arrived there, she couldn't find her friends anywhere. She decided to have her breakfast alone.

After she had finished her breakfast, she went to Hotaru's room. She knocked at her door, but there's no reply. She wasn't brave enough to enter it without her best friend's permission, knowing Hotaru would be mad if she entered her room without her permission.

'Maybe Hotaru is still sleeping,' she thought. Then she went to find her other friends.

Two hours later, she got tired. She had searched for her friends everywhere, but she couldn't find them. It looked like all of them vanished from the earth.

Then she remembered Natsume. Usually, he would be at the 'remembrance' Sakura tree. So, she ran to Sakura tree.

Sadly, she couldn't find him there. She felt disappointed. She sat on the grass and lay her back against the trunk of the tree. She couldn't stop thinking where her friends could be.

'Where are they?' she thought.

It was a sunny day. The wind blew gently. But she felt gloomy. It wasn't fun without her friends.

Then she remembered something.

She had prepared Christmas presents for her friends, except one, Natsume. She still didn't know what present she would give him.

And with that, she decided to go to Central Town. She could find some presents for him there and killed some time before the Christmas party.

-x-

After she had arrived at Central Town, she decided to buy some Howalon. It was her favorite snack. When she had arrived there, she saw a long queue. It took some time before her turn arrived. She loved Howalon, so she waited patiently.

Finally, it was her turn. And all that she got was: "Sorry, all of them have been sold out," the shopkeeper said.

Mikan cried waterfall. But she didn't take long time mourning on her unfulfilled wish for not getting Howalon. She decided to get lunch. It was almost 1 pm anyway.

She went to a restaurant and ordered a plate of spaghetti and a glass of lemon tea. While she was waiting for her orders, she looked around.

The restaurant was decorated in Christmas theme. There was a medium sized Christmas tree in the middle of the restaurant. The ornaments that decorated the Christmas tree looked sparkling and beautiful.

But Mikan had a sad expression on her face. She looked around. Most people came with their companions, but she was there alone.

The waitress came with her order, disturbing her thought for a moment. She then had her lunch there, alone.

After she finished having her lunch, she called the waitress and paid for her order. She then decided to look around the Central Town a little more.

Then something caught her attention.

She stopped and observed it. 'Maybe I will give this to Natsume,' she thought. She went inside the shop for a few minutes and went out with a smile on her face. A small paper bag was in her hands. After that, she went back to the dormitory.

-x-

The night had come. The party had started. Mikan wore a red halter dress and its red skirt reached above her knee. The skirt was a balloon type but not too puff-up. The dress had white fluffy things attached around the end of the dress. There was a chocker around her neck. A small silver bell was hanging in the middle of it. She wore a pair of white gloves that reached her elbow and a pair of red boot shoes that were only below her knee.

It was the dress for tonight party. All of the female students in her class wore it.

Mikan had her hair down. A few strands of her hair were tied to one side with a white fluffy elastic.

She brought a medium-sized bag which contained presents for her friends with her and went to the field where the party was held. She caught a glimpse of Hotaru's figure and approached her.

"Merry Christmas, Hotaru! Where have you been for the whole day?" she asked her best friend with a big smile on her face. "I was in my lab until two hours ago. I was surprised you didn't come to find me," Hotaru replied with a motionless face and monotonous tone. "Ah, I forgot to search there," the brunette said sheepishly.

Mikan took a purple box with white ribbon from her bag and gave it to the raven-haired inventor. "This is my present for you. Here," she said while handing the box to Hotaru. Hotaru took it. A little smile graced her face when she said, "Thank you."

Mikan looked around and asked her best friend, "Where are the others?" Hotaru pointed to a direction and said with her emotionless face again, "They are coming this way."

At the direction where Hotaru was pointed, there was a group of people approaching them. It was Koko, Ruka, Yuu, Nonoko, and Anna. The dress for the boy was simple. They wore shirts, coats, pants and of course, shoes. The colors were free.

Ruka wore azure colored shirt, white coat, white pants and shoes. Koko wore white shirt, light brown colored coat, light brown colored pants and black shoes. Yuu wore white shirt with midnight blue colored coat and pants and black shoes.

As they arrived there, Mikan greeted them with her big smile, "Merry Christmas, everyone!!" And she gave them their presents. But then, she realized someone was missing.

"Ruka-pyon, where is Natsume?" she asked Ruka.

"I don't know. He wasn't in his room when I went there," Ruka replied with a sad smile.

"Oh…"

Hotaru saw a sadness glint in Mikan's eyes, so she told her, "Why don't you try to search him now? Maybe he spaced out somewhere." The brunette looked at her then said with a smile, "I will. Thanks, Hotaru!" Then she went off to find him.

-x-

Mikan went to the Sakura tree. It was the place where she got her first kiss from Natsume six years ago when they was still ten year old, also on Christmas Eve. But he was nowhere to be found. She then went off to the other places.

Northern Woods? No.

Cafeteria? No.

Classrooms? Nope.

Washrooms? Are you kidding?

She almost gave up. Then she decided to check his room.

-x-

She knocked at the door three times and called his name, "Natsume?"

No reply.

She knocked again, "Natsume, are you there?"

No reply.

She turned the doorknob and was surprised knowing the door wasn't locked. She went in, but she didn't find him there.

'Maybe he's hiding somewhere else…' she thought.

As she gazed around the large room, she then realized that the door to the balcony was opened. She walked nearing the door to the balcony when she suddenly saw someone jumping onto the balcony.

…_Raven hair…crimson eyes… _

Mikan recognized that person.

"Natsume?"

Yes, that person was Natsume.

Natsume seemed surprised when Mikan called his name. He didn't expect anyone to be in his room. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I was searching for you. You didn't show up at the party," Mikan said with a small smile on her face. He observed her for seconds.

"Hn. How did you get in here?" he asked again.

"The door isn't locked. You must be careful next time," she replied.

There was silence for a few seconds. Then Mikan broke the silence, "Why didn't you come to the party?"

"And being chased by the fan girls? I better go somewhere else," he replied coldly.

"So where were you all this time? I have searched everywhere, but I didn't find you until now."

"Mission."

"Mission?"

"I just came back this afternoon."

"Ruka said he didn't see you."

"I went somewhere else."

"Oh…okay…"

Mikan then realized something. Natsume wasn't in his uniform or casual clothes. He wore red shirt with white line along the side of the collar, black coat, black pants, and black shoes. It looked like he just came back from the party a moment ago.

She decided to ask, "You just came back from the party?"

"Hn," he replied simply.

"So, why didn't I see you?"

"I changed my mind before I arrive there."

"You sure are a moody person," Mikan teased him.

"Whatever," he replied.

"Yeah, whatever…Hey, Merry Christmas!!" she greeted him with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hn," was his reply.

Mikan pouted and whined, "Come on. Tonight is Christmas Eve! Don't show me that gloomy face!"

"I didn't ask you to look at my face. Besides, it's none of your business," he replied angrily.

"Geez, you surely are such a short tempered person. No need to be mad," Mikan said. She was pissed off.

"Tch." Natsume looked away.

The silence filled the room again. "Natsume…" Mikan suddenly called him.

"Hn."

Mikan took a few steps forward until she arrived at the balcony, in front of Natsume. The raven-haired boy turned his head to face her. "I have a present for you. Do you mind if you lend me your hand for a while?" Mikan smiled at him sweetly.

"…" Natsume didn't reply.

"Please?" Mikan pleaded, still with that sweet smile on her face. The lad then lifted his right hand in front of her. "Thanks," she said.

She then took out her present and put it around his wrist. It was a wish-bracelet. (I don't know what it's called. It looks like a bracelet that is made from some colors ropes which being tied alternately. In Japan, they believe if the rope break, their wish has come true.)

"There," Mikan said. She looked satisfied.

Natsume looked at her, confused. "What is this?" he asked.

"You don't know? It's a wish bracelet. The rope will be broken if your wish has come true. I have one too," the brunette said with a smile while showing the wish bracelet on her left hand. "Natsume, make a wish!" she added.

"You believe in this? You are really an idiot," he teased her.

"Natsume!" She pouted. He rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah, I have made a wish a second ago." Mikan gave him a big smile.

"Just this?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh?" She smiled dumbly.

"Is your present just this?" Natsume repeated with an annoyed face.

"It's better than nothing. You don't even give me anything!" she pouted again.

Natsume took a step forward. "Close your eyes," he said. Mikan, being dense, obeyed. The lad raised both of his arms and placed it on her shoulders. He neared his lips to her ear and whispered, "Are you stupid? You just obeyed what people said. Don't you scare of what they will do to you?"

Mikan shot her eyes open and shrieked, "EEEHHHH??"

Natsume straightened his composure. He shoved his hands to his pockets and said, "Idiot."

Mikan felt being fooled by the lad. She twitched her eyebrows and yelled at him, "NO, I'M NOT!"

"Yes, you are."

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"You are."

"I'M NOT!"

"You are."

"I'M NOT! NATSUME!!"

"Loudmouth."

"Uhh…"

"What? Polka dots?" He smirked.

"PERVERT!" Mikan yelled at him for the last time. She turned to her back and walked away from him.

Then, she felt something moving on his neck. She lifted her hand and touched it. It was a silver necklace with a little star that was attached in the middle of it. In the middle of the star, there was an orange gem.

She turned to face the fire caster.

Natsume stood at the balcony, looking at the direction where the party was held. There was full of light, making it looked like a light lake.

Mikan took a few steps forward to him. "Natsume…" she called him, making him turned around to face her. "Thank you…for the present…" she said with a sweet smile on her face. "Hn," he replied. "…I still have one present for you," she added.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "What is it? Is it one of those stupid presents again?" he smirked. Actually, he didn't care. Whatever she gave him, he would treasure it.

Mikan pouted cutely and then she smiled. She tiptoed on her feet and leaned her face to his and said, "I don't know…What do you think?" Then she closed her eyes and gave him a sweet kiss.

It lasted for seconds and she pulled away.

Natsume's face showed he was surprised. "How was it?" Mikan asked him, still smiling sweetly.

Natsume covered his eyes with his raven bangs. "…Still stupid…" he said in a low voice, but was noticed by the brunette. She pouted and said with an annoyed tone, "Ugh!! What do you want then?!"

Silence engulfed them for seconds. Then Natsume decided to broke the silence, "I want you to always smile…for me…"

Mikan fell silent for a few seconds then said with a confused face, "I don't get it. I'm always smiling, right?"

Natsume looked up. His eyes looked straight into Mikan's hazel eyes. Mikan then said, "Natsume…" Natsume didn't answer; his eyes still locked at her. She continued, "Can I be by your side? Forever?"

Natsume was surprised to hear her say that.

"I have kept these weird feelings to you for a long time. You know, I feel my heart beating faster when you're around me, I feel hurt every time you come back from mission and get injured, and nowadays, I don't like it when there's a girl flirting with you, even though you're always ignoring them…" she told him. Her expression was hardly to describe. "I want you to be happy, I want to see your smile, and I really want to be by your side…more than a friend…" she finished her sentence.

Natsume was still in his shock state. He didn't expect the dense Mikan could think like that. 'Maybe she isn't that dense anymore,' he thought.

"Natsume?" Mikan felt uneasy.

The lad didn't say a thing for a few minutes.

"Natsume?" she called again. Still not getting any reply, her face then showed sadness and disappointment. "You don't like it, do you? I know I'm stupid to think like this. It's okay, we always mock at each other anyway," Mikan said with a sad smile. "Sorry…don't mind what I said…I'll go now…"

Just when she was about taking one step backward, a pair of arms pulled her back embracing her tightly. "Natsume?" she called him softly.

"…Do you mean it…?" he whispered softly.

"To be by your side, more than a friend? Yeah…" She smiled weakly.

He smiled and said, "As you wish…Mikan…"

After she heard that, she smiled sweetly and hugged him back. "Thank you…Natsume…"

'I'm the one who has to thank you…' he thought, still with a smile on him face.

Unknown to them, the wish-bracelets that was tied around their wrists had broken and lied on the floor next to them.

Their wish had come true…

Their wish to be together…

Well, tonight was Christmas Eve after all… It's a miracle night…

**So, how is it? It's a little hard for me to describe something specifically. So, sorry if it is hard to understand. Anyway, thank you for reading and please review. Merry Christmas to all of you!!**


End file.
